supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Acorabajo
Acorabajo (Shellpod en inglés; ''シェリー Sherī'' en japonés) es uno de los enemigos del Ejército del subespacio que aparecen a lo largo del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Es bastante lento, pero su embestida puede ser letal. Aparece por primera vez en El bosque. El enemigo tiene variantes, lo que lo acomoda junto con la Atrocitaza y el Bolingo en enemigos de dos o más formas. La primera de estas formas es verlo con una coraza en la que todos los ataques que se le realicen son bastante débiles. La segunda forma es verlo sin coraza; cuando queda expuesto, emite un chillido y empieza a atacar. Aunque su ataque pierde un poco de intensidad, sigue siendo un enemigo de cuidado, la capacidad de ataque de estos enemigos reside en su forma de ataque, que al ser una embestida tiene potencia suficiente para lanzar a un personaje fuera de pantalla. Etimología La palabra acorabajo deriva de la combinación de las palabras acorazado (que tiene coraza o protección), y la palabra escarabajo que hace relación a la forma de este enemigo. Descripción thumb|right|Acorabajo sin armadura. Cuando está en su armadura parece ser un enemigo robusto; su armadura tiene un pequeño cuerno. Se puede ver que tiene ojos amarillos. Su caparazón es de un tono café por encima y se torna de un tono un poco beige en la parte de abajo. Cuando está expuesto, muestra ser mucho más delgado de lo que aparenta la armadura. Se pueden ver de nuevo sus dos ojos amarillos y también que tiene ciertas lineas verdes marcadas en el lomo. Ataques Posee un único ataque el cual realiza con y sin armadura, aunque el ataque tiene sus variaciones según el estado en el que se encuentre el acorabajo. Descripciones de los trofeos Con armadura Español right|90px :Acorabajo :Este enemigo recuerda a un escarabajo hércules. Los acorabajos son seres dotados de un descomunal poder destructivo, gracias a sus robustas patas delanteras y a su largo y temible cuerno. Si este bicharro te embiste, verás las estrellas. ¿Pero por qué difieren los colores de patas y caparazón? La verdad está ahí dentro... :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Shellpod :An enemy reminiscent of a horned beetle. A Shellpod can exhibit extraordinary destructive power thanks to the strength generated in its beefy front legs and its threatening long horn. Taking a hit from this bad boy spells trouble. But what's the deal with the color difference between the Shellpod's legs and shell? Hmmm... Therein lies a seeeeeecret. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sin armadura Español right|90px :Acorabajo (sin armadura) :Si un Acorabajo recibe mucho daño, acabará revelando su verdadera forma y se descubrirá el pastel: ¡es todo apariencias! Je, ¡ahora se entiende por qué daban el canto sus patas! No obstante, aún sin armadura ni cuerno, este Acorabajo venido a menos todavía es capaz de armar un cisco o, mejor dicho, un cisquito. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Shellpod (No Armor) :Extensive damage to a Shellpod will reveal its true form and uncover the big secret—it was the ARMOR that made the Shellpod look like a beetle! Well, no wonder the shelled creature had such funny-looking legs! But even without its armor and horn, this weaker Shellpod will still bring the thunder, just slightly less threatening thunder. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl '' Curiosidades *Es el único enemigo con dos formas que tiene un trofeo para cada una. Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.